Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, after giving Otoya a ring to thank him, Yuri learns that Jiro has disappeared since revealing his true nature and has mailed the Ixa Knuckle back to Shima. Shima decides to induct Otoya into the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization as the Ixa System's official user with Yuri warmly welcoming it though a bit worried before Otoya promises to help Yuri find her mother's ring. After killing another Fangire traitor, Maya encounters Otoya as the Rook has a new Time Play, attacking Otoya because of the flower on his person. Otoya grabs Maya and tries to give the Rook the slip before looking for an escape route. Once the Rook recognizes Maya, she admits that she is curious as to why Fangires are attracted to humans and allows the Rook to continue his game to understand humans as Otoya returns and becomes Ixa to battle the Lion Fangire. Otoya is no match for the stronger opponent as the Ixa System overloads. When Maya checks to see if he is alright, Otoya wakes up with no memory of who he is, only knowing that he loves someone named Yuri, with Maya taking advantage by claiming herself to be "Yuri." In 2008, Wataru is happy to see Mio after the Grizzly Fangire incident and doing well with her job, with Megumi urging the two to on another date much to Keisuke's dismay as he tells them not go slow with their relationship. However, while on the job, Mio sees people mysteriously die around her and freaks out. Afraid that whatever is going on may kill him as well, Mio distances herself from Wataru without explaining why. She encounters the Bishop of the Checkmate Four, who reveals to Mio her true identity as the new Queen and tells her to stop fighting her urges and embrace her true self. Refusing to carry out the task of killing Fangire traitors, Mio later is attacked by Ryo and the Shark Fangire, who is the one behind the mysterious deaths. Megumi and Keisuke arrive and hold the two Fangires off as Mio run away. During the fight, Ryo manages to steal the idle Ixa System Keisuke dropped as the Shark Fangire drags him off to pursue Mio. The two run into Wataru as he becomes Kiva and battles the two Fangires, outmatched by them until Tatsulot arrives and changes Kiva into Emperor Form to shatter the Shark Fangire with the Emperor Moon Break as the Spider Fangire escapes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Clerk: *Man in the tunnel: * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 22, . *'''Viewership: 5.0% *Fanfares are normally a relatively short piece of music that is typically played by trumpets/cornets/french horns and other brass instruments often accompanied by percussion. It is usually intended for important social purposes, such as ceremonial events involving important people, as exclamations of significant activities during an event (such as with introductions and closings), or to precede announcements with the purpose of gaining the attention of the audience. Similarly, musical works themselves often begin, transition, or end with fanfares or fanfare-like themes. The term is also used symbolically, such as to describe occasions that are greatly publicized, even when no music is involved. *After the episode ended, a short featuring the Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros travel on ' . DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening, Metronome: Miraculous Memory, 80's: Angry Rising Blue and Request: Time-Altering Battle. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ファンファーレ・女王の目醒め｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ファンファーレ・女王の目醒め｣ Category:Episodes